


Sinto muito por preocupar você

by pinkychan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Sickfic
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 01:39:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10583742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkychan/pseuds/pinkychan
Summary: O momento em que Tsukishima aprendeu a nunca mais deixar Kageyama de fora do que diz respeito ao seu bem-estar.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I'm Sorry for Worrying You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9788393) by [haikyuuobsessor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/haikyuuobsessor/pseuds/haikyuuobsessor). 



> Ganhei esse presentinho fofo da @haikyuuobsessor e como nós estamos no 'rare pair hell' juntas, nada mais justo do que dividir essa gracinha de fanfic com a parte - praticamente inexistente - do fandom que fala Português para tentar ganhar mais fiéis para a causa.

“Você realmente não parece bem…” Tsukishima odiava aquilo. Kageyama estava preocupado. As palavras foram ditas em um tom tão quieto que poderiam ser entendidas como indiferença, mas ele sabia melhor que ninguém que esse não era o caso com do levantador. A boca dele estava em uma linha ao invés ao invés na natural carranca e suas sobrancelhas se contraiam de leve alternando entre franzidas e relaxadas. Ele esperou pacientemente antes de tirar o termômetro na boca do rapaz loiro expirando quando o aparelho mostrou que a temperatura do seu namorado era de 38 graus célsius. 

Kageyama se levantou e caminhou o mais quieto que pôde até a saída do quarto de Tsukishima para ter certeza de que não pioraria ainda mais a dor de cabeça o outro. Ele voltou alguns instantes depois com uma bandeja com o que Tsukishima assumiu ser uma tigela de sopa pelo cheiro delicioso, um copo de água e alguns comprimidos. 

Kageyama não precisou dizer nada para fazer Tsukishima abrir a boca enquanto ele segurava a colher de sopa. Oh, o quanto o loiro queria que suas papilas gustativas voltassem a funcionar porque Kageyama era um ótimo cozinheiro e ele tinha certeza que até aquela refeição simples estava sendo servida naquele momento estava simplesmente deliciosa.

O levantador ainda não tinha falado nada e isso o chateava. Ele sabia que o rapaz de olhos azuis nunca foi muito bom com palavras e sempre tentava compensar com ações. O fato de que ele estava alimentando o rapaz adoentado com sua sopa caseira só mostrava o quando ele se importava com Tsukishima. Não que o mais alto precisasse ser lembrado disso porque ele tinha muita consciência desse fato. Apesar de ás vezes parecer que Kageyama estava dedicando mais de sua atenção ao vôlei do que a ele.

Bem agora, Kageyama estava quieto demais. Apesar deles já estarem namorando por mais de 6 meses depois da graduação do Ensino Médio, eles ainda eram bem egoístas e gostavam de ter as coisas do seu jeito. Nenhum deles ia deixar de replicar um comentário ou queria se primeiro a se desculpar. Mas a determinação de Tsukishima estava se dissolvendo a cada segundo, vendo o quanto Kageyama estava tentando o máximo parecer que não estava preocupado com ele. Se eles estivesse de volta na escola, ele implicaria ainda mais com o outro por se importar demais. Mas eles estavam namorando agora, então algumas coisas podiam mudar mesmo que outras não. Tsukishima tinha aprendido quando não ultrapassar o limite do levantador e naquele momento, ele estava bem próximo. Kageyama já tinha muitas pessoas enquanto crescia e o outro foi alertado sobre isso antes deles começarem a namorar. Porque uma coisa que o levantador não queria era perder mais ninguém importante em sua vida, e estar comprometido em uma relação só ia adicional mais um nome na lista de pessoas que ele definitivamente não queria perder. 

É claro que aquela era só a febre de um resfriado, e Tsukishima não ia morrer daquilo, certo? Depois de terminar de beber um pouco de água e engolir os comprimidos, ele percebeu que o levantador estava brincando com as mãos. Uma coisa que Kageyama faz toda vez que está nervoso, ou nesse caso, preocupado.

E esse foi o limite para Tsukishima. Lá se foi seu egoísmo pela janela enquanto ele alcançada o rosto do levantador e o direcionada até que eles olhassem nos olhos um do outro.

“Desculpa. Por ficar doente e por fazer você ficar preocupado”. Kageyama tentou sorrir e o resultado foi seu sorriso torto que o loiro tanto apreciava. O que Kageyama fez na sequencia foi algo que ele não esperava vez que o levantador se levantou um pouco e encostou os lábios na testa de Tsukishima. O ato era bastante simples mas Tsukishima se acalmou com aquilo. Ele sentiu que o peso que eles estava carregando pelas últimas duas semanas de provas sem fim e entrega de trabalhos que fizeram com que ele adoecesse estavam sendo retiradas de seus ombros.

“Você não tem que se desculpar por ficar doente. Só... me conta da próxima vez. Para de me deixar de fora, ok?” Tsukishima acenou com a cabeça pra isso enquanto os dois tinham as testas apoiadas uma na outra. Eles ficaram assim por um tempo antes de Kageyama olhar para o relógio para ver as horas, ainda mantendo um pouco do contato entre as duas testas e suspirou. Com relutância, ele se afastou e olhou fundo nos olhos de Tsukishima outra vez com um pequeno sorriso enfeitando seu rosto, só o suficiente para Tsukishima se apaixonar por ele outra vez. Se ele não estivesse doente, ele teria beijado o levantador até perder o fôlego por ser fazer algo tão horrendo com seu coração. 

“Eu tenho que ir pra aula e pro treino mais eu vou passar aqui mais tarde antes de ir pro meu quarto se você não se importar.”

“Ok.” Tsukishima foi recompensado com um selinho rápido nos seus lábios rachados e sorriu. Devagar, Kageyama o empurrou de volta para que ele se deitasse confortavelmente na cama e colocou o cobertor sobre ele.

“Descansa um pouco, você precisa.” Kageyama roçou seu rosto gentilmente bagunçou seus cabelo já embaraçado, o que fez seus olhos se fecharem devagar e ele já tinha apagado antes do levantador sair do quarto.

\- - -

“Tobio.”

“Hmm.”

“Eu não estou me sentindo bem.”

“Você não vai se livrar de levar a louça, Kei.”

\- - -

Tsukishima resmungou enquanto caminhava até a pia cheia de pratos sujos.

“Valia a pena tentar.” Kageyama riu daquilo.

“Nós estamos casados há 2 anos. Isso parou de funcionar desde antes de ficarmos noivos, meu amor”


End file.
